1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device and, more particularly, to such a cooling device suitable for use in a computer to dissipate heat from heat generating elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, many products have installed therein a variety of electronic elements. The heat dissipation problem of these electronic elements bother development engineers. For example, advanced computers use microprocessors of relatively higher frequency that generate much heat during operation. ICs in a electronic system may fail if heat is not quickly dissipated during operations.
FIG. 5 is an exploded view of a cooling structure of semiconductor device according to the prior art, which shows a cooling structure adapted to dissipate heat from a semiconductor device 96. The cooling structure comprises a heat sink 91, which has a flat bottom wall disposed in close contact with the semiconductor device 96, a plurality of cooling fins 93 upwardly extended from the top surface of the flat bottom wall, two heat pipes 92 installed on the cooling fins 93, a heat-conductive cover 95 covered on the heat sink 91 over the cooling fins 93, and a fan 94 mounted on the heat-conductive cover 95.
However, generally, because the amount of heat energy generated by the semiconductor device 96 gradually decreases from the center of the semiconductor device 96 toward the border and because the end condensing sides 922 and middle evaporating sides 921 of the heat pipes 92 are respectively disposed at the top side 932 and bottom side 931 of the cooling fins 93 and maintained in close contact with the cooling fins 93, the temperature difference between the condensing sides 922 and evaporating sides 921 of the heat pipes 92 is not large enough, resulting in lower heat dissipation efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cooling device that improves the aforesaid problems.